The Second American Civil War (Second Amendment Civil War)
The Second American Civil War ( 2055 – 2058) On October 1, 2054, after decades they killed millions of people California decided to abolish the Second Amendment in the state. This led to a major constitutional crisis. This movement began to gain popularity throughout the United States. By November Main, New York, Nevada, Michigan, Rhode Island, the District of Columbia, Washington, Oregon, New Hampshire, New Jersey all implemented similar policies. This outrage the states of Texas, Alabama, Florida, New Mexico, Mississippi, Georgia, Virginia the Dakotas and North Carolina which this group eventually became the Confederacy of patriotic states which formed on November 5, 2054. the two sides then declare a Civil War 2055. There is a series of battles with the deadliest theme the battle of LA where 4 million were killed in multiple drone strikes. This also led to blowing up the Hollywood sign, Santa Barbara, the Beverly Hills. This battle lets the collapse of the movie industry United States which led to a major financial class that devastated the United States this was the primary reason for the ending of the Civil War as well as the massacres that occurred in Detroit, Dayton Ohio and Smithsonian massacre 2051. The Civil War was resolved an armistice was declared on April 8, 2058. Following the end of the war, the US eliminated the Second Amendment as well of the electoral college they then establish a parliamentary democracy. This was one of the first parliamentary republics to form the 21st century. The rates of gun violence also decrease after this battle. However extremist groups in Texas and Alabama continue to attack people well until the 2070s until militias were banned in 2082. The period after the Civil War became known as the Golden age or the American Renaissance. However, the environment was heavily devastated during the war especially as a result of the nuclear device that destroyed San Francisco and Seattle 2057 these sites remain radioactive and are still deadly. Infrastructure also dictates during the war and many bridges collapse. But by 2080 United States had vastly improved the infrastructure and a high-speed train network began to be developed in the 2090s. In the end, the American Civil War was devastating and drastically changed the United States. However, it led to modern gun control and a liberal democracy eliminated the issues of the past. Historians still consider the second American Civil War as a major cultural shift in the United States that changed the world. However, historians still wish this did not happen as a result of the deaths of millions. The death toll of the war was 29 million making it the deadliest war in the 21st century and deadlier than the first Civil War. Lasting scars: –Seattle and San Francisco remain radioactive wastelands well until the 25th century during this time these cities were rebuilt and they were known as new Seattle, and California city – the loss of property of African-Americans and the reintroduction of slavery in Alabama from 2055 to 2058 still affects the lives of African Americans who fled the state after the end of the Civil War in surprising numbers. The state of Alabama eventually has to pay $5 million in fines for their cruelty. However eventually Alabama decided to become a white-only state and expelled all black people from their state. Alabama then became the white peoples Republic of Alabama in 2078 – America was viewed as weak and the representation was fully destroyed after it been fully weekend by the political turmoil of the 21st century – The perpetrators of the nuclear bombing of Seattle and San Francisco were executed at the LA war crimes trials that were held by the international criminal court in the 2050s and 2060s this was the first time that the United States participated in a trial is connected to the international criminal court. – the collapse of the movie industry that never recovered primarily because of the destruction of LA and the rise of the Asian and European movie industries in the 2070s. As well as the birth of the Canadian Mexican film company trans-American films. Category:Second Amendment Civil War Category:Historical events (Second Civil War) Category:Briasemp22 Category:Warfare